Si tan solo
by MTBlack
Summary: .-Traducción de DamageCtrl "If Only"-. La noche después de ver la obra, una arrepentida Katara tiene una charla con un culpable Zuko sobre sus primer amor y el perdón. Maiko. Jetara. Zutara -One.shot


**Si tan solo**

_Jetara & Maiko con insinuaciones Zutara (O viceversa, como ustedes quieran)_

Por DamageCtrl

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de Avatar: La leyenda de Aang ni nada que se relacione con él.

* * *

Se reclinó contra la columna de madera, con una pierna colgando sobre la baranda de piedra que enmarcaba el pasillo que rodeaba el abandonado palacio de la Isla Ember. Cerró sus ojos azules, inhalando la brisa salada que soplaba desde el océano a tan solo unos pasos. En la húmeda noche, la brisa era refrescante y bienvenida.

Tenía las manos apoyadas sobre el regazo cuando se giró hacia el océano y observó pensativa como las ondas bailaban sobre la superficie. Era relajante, casi hipnótico, para la maestra agua. Era casi suficiente para apartar su mente de los eventos de esa noche.

La obra los había perturbado a todos, especialmente hacia el final. ¿Así era como iba a terminar? ¿Con una bola ardiente cruzando el cielo y dándole poderes a un hombre para que destruyera una civilización entera? Luego estaba la reacción de Aang a "sus líneas" en el escenario.

Estaba segura, más que nunca, que ahora no era el momento para estar pensando en esas cosas. El mundo posiblemente podía acabar en unos días. Tenían cosas más grandes que pensar – _ella_ tenía cosas más grandes en que pensar que su vida amorosa. Y hasta dónde sabía, ella no había estado mintiendo cuando le dijo a Aang que estaba insegura sobre sus sentimientos.

¿Y después de la guerra? ¿Qué tal si ganaban –no, _cuando_ ganaran todo sucedería justo como aquellos cuentos típicos del Reino Tierra que había oído mientras viajaban? ¿El héroe salva al mundo y se queda con la chica? Claramente, Aang era el héroe de esta historia, ¿pero era _ella_ la chica? Además, ¿ella _quería_ ser la chica?

Encogiéndose ante la jaqueca que eso le estaba causando, levantó las manos y presionó sus palmas contra las sienes. Se encorvó hacia delante, cerniéndose sobre su pierna doblada apretando los dientes. Los cuentos típicos eran solo eso; historias. Esto era la vida real y nada estaba perfectamente claro. Nada era tan simple como hacía ver esa ridícula obra que habían acabado de ver.

Si lo fuera, no habrían fallado tantas veces. Zuko se hubiera unido a su lado mucho antes y nadie tendría que haber muerto. Ni su madre, ni toda esa gente del Reino Tierra, ni _Jet…_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente al pensar en el carismático joven rebelde. Sokka había tenido razón… _no_ estaba _claro_. Tenía que admitirlo, había sido vergonzoso, aunque algo divertido. Todavía se acordaba de las mariposas en el estómago, el calor que le había inundado las mejillas y la felicidad creciente que había amenazado con quemarla la primera vez que lo conoció.

Él era todo lo que una ingenua chiquita de una aldea de agua estancada podía querer. Era alto, guapo y un gran líder. Era inteligente, con una sonrisa matadora y un trágico pasado que la atraía como una polilla a la llama. Era un rebelde peleando por una causa admirable. Cierto que no lo hacía de la mejor manera, ni siquiera de una que ella aprobara; pero esa vez, que alguien como él le prestara atención a alguien como ella era halagador.

Entonces, cuando él se volvió contra su amigo y casi barrió toda una aldea de gente inocente, le dolió. Su imagen de él como un héroe, valiente y recto le abofeteó en la cara. Ella había puesto su confianza en él y él le había destrozado el corazón. Su primer "amor", por así decirlo, terminó con ella congelándolo a un árbol.

Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba.

Cuando se encontraron de nuevo en Ba Sing Se, había sido innecesariamente grosera con él. ¿Podía alguien de veras culparla? Él se había aprovechado de su confianza natural y la había traicionado. Toph prácticamente había dado en el clavo con el comentario sobre el ex – novio. Había tenido que ser volteado por una roca voladora para que ella se diera cuenta que él lo decía en serio y que había querido hacerlo de la forma correcta.

Y aunque la obra era obviamente falsa, todavía provocaba en ella las mismas emociones que le habían ocurrido cuando el hecho había sucedido en realidad. Por un momento, se había tensado en su asiento, listo para saltar y correr junto a "Jet" para curarlo. Le había tomado un segundo darse cuenta que estaban en la Isla Ember, mirando una parodia de sus vidas en el pasado año hecha por unos terribles actores.

Había reprimido el impulso de correr hasta el escenario y mantenido el rostro inexpresivo, aunque muy en el fondo, quería llorar. Quería llorar por haber fallado al salvarlo, por haber fallado en evitarle cualquier daño, y haber fallado en perdonarlo cuando se le había presentado la oportunidad. A su lado, había escuchado a Zuko preguntarle a Sokka si Jet había muerto.

Había esperado que no. Podía haberla lastimado, pero había intentado redimirse. La mirada en sus ojos cuando sostenía sus manos sobre él era de disculpa, incluso cuando sonrió a través del obvio dolor.

-Lo siento –le decía. Noches después, todo con lo que podía soñar era con esos ojos.

La maestra agua abrió los suyos y se recostó contra la columna pintada de rojo. Podía sentir la humedad acumularse e intentó retener las cálidas lágrimas parpadeando. Incluso de no haber podido salvarlo, todavía le hacía doler corazón saber que él no estaba con ellos ahora.

-Aún estás levantada –observó una voz a su lado. Ella se enderezó, inmediatamente llevándose las manos a la cara para quitar cualquier reminiscencia de lágrimas de sus ojos-. Lamento molestarte.

-No, no –murmuró ella, levantando su otra pierna sobre la baranda y luego haciéndose a sí misma hacia el pasillo-. No me molestas, Zuko.

-Oh... ¿estás segura? –El príncipe de cabello oscuro estaba de pie en la entrada, dudando de salir o no hacia donde ella estaba parada-. Parecía como que estabas pensando.

-Es como difícil no hacerlo después de esa obra –replicó, intentando sonar divertida-. Era tonta, ¿no? El escritor necesita verificar sus fuentes.

Zuko permaneció en su lugar, pero arrugó detenidamente los ojos.

-Sí… eso altera a cualquiera. Especialmente, la última parte.

Katara apartó los ojos de él y asintió.

-Esa no era la parte en la que estaba pensando –murmuró. Levantó una mano y se frotó su otro brazo-. Esa parte no está escrita en piedra…

Dio un paso adelante, indeciso.

-Tú no eras la única que se acordó de algunos dolorosos recuerdos.

-Lo sé –acordó Katara, levantando la cabeza-. Todos revivimos algunos recuerdos bastante malos mirando esa estúpida obra. No estoy diciendo que eran todos exactos, pero, hay que admitirlo, no estaban completamente errados, tampoco.

La comisura de sus labios se curvó ligeramente.

-Nunca le dije a mi Tío que olía mal.

Katara rió suavemente entre dientes y se recostó contra la baranda. Miró nuevamente al océano. Un momento de silencio se sucedió entre ellos.

-Yo… -empezó quedamente, con sus ojos observando a lo lejos-. No pude salvarlo.

Desde su posición en la entrada, las cejas de Zuko se fruncieron.

-¿Salvar a quien? ¿A Aang? Fuiste capaz de salvarlo, incluso después del relámpago de mi hermana. No puedes protegerlo siempre, Katara, pero…

-No, no a Aang –cortó Katara bruscamente. Volteó furiosamente su rostro para encararlo con sus ojos azules húmedos-. _Jet_ –enfatizó-. Fui… fui muy débil para salvarlo… y…

-¿Y le querías? –sugirió. Katara abrió los ojos como plato. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó caer los brazos a los lados.

-Pensé que habíamos establecido que la obra no era completamente exacta –recordó arrugando el entrecejo-. Me… _gustaba_… -admitió, cruzándose de brazos-. Y confiaba en él… al menos lo hice.

-Katara –empezó Zuko suavemente-. ¿Jet realmente…?

-No lo sé –respondió Katara severamente-. Y no sé si quiero saberlo… fue realmente malo, Zuko. Traté de curarlo, pero lo que sentí dentro de él… el daño que Long Feng le había hecho… -dejó de hablar y se mordió el labio inferior.

Zuko entornó los ojos.

-¿Lo dejaste atrás? –Preguntó, con algo de incredulidad-. Eso no suena como tú.

-¡No quería dejarlo atrás! –saltó Katara. Se adelantó, apretando los puños a los costados-. ¿Pensaste que quería dejarlo ahí? ¿¡No crees que quería salvarlo? –retrucó, temblando. Podía sentir las cálidas lágrimas de arrepentimiento rodando por sus mejillas-. Me _dijo_ que me vaya. Dijo que estaría _bien_…

Preocupado, el joven de la cicatriz se adelantó un paso.

-Él solo quería protegerte –le aseguró, colocando sus manos sobre sus temblorosos hombros-. Era peligroso quedarse, ¿verdad? Él no quería que te arriesgaras más… -dejó de hablar lentamente. Sus ojos se vidriaron por solo un instante-. Él no quería que te pasara algo…

-¡Lo sé! –Lloró Katara cubriéndose la cara-. Lo sé, pero si tan solo hubiera…

-Él no querría que te lamentaras por eso, Katara –insistió Zuko-. Si hay problemas, tú sabes que quieres mantener a salvo a aquel que te importa.

-¡No soy una inútil! –porfió ella.

-¡Tampoco Mai! –repuso él, inmediatamente.

Su temblequeo se detuvo despacio. Él agrandó los ojos. Las manos sobre los hombros de ella flaquearon hasta caer finalmente a los lados.

-¿Mai? –repitió Katara. Reconoció fácilmente el nombre y retrocedió un paso-. La amiga de tu hermana… -rememoró-. Con los cuchillos… -había algo más, algo que había sido mencionado al pasar recientemente. Sus ojos se entornaron-. Tu novia.

-Ex novia –corrigió quedamente-. Al menos, eso es lo que probablemente es ahora, después de abandonarla así.

Una mirada angustiada cruzó su rostro al tiempo que Katara se alejaba de él. Ella recordaba esa misma expresión en su propia cara; vacía y perdida, llena de arrepentimiento.

-Suki... me dijo lo que pasó en la prisión. No creo que ella te odie.

Él soltó una amarga risita nasal.

-La dejé con mi hermana –siseó-. Ese es un destino peor que la muerte.

-Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo –persistió Katara-. Te salvó. Evitó que esa góndola siguiera moviéndose y los detuvo lo suficiente para dejarlos escapar a todos. Ese no es un acto de odio.

-Quise volver por ella –le confesó Zuko seriamente-. Ella nos salvó… simplemente no podía dejarla con Azula. Pude haberlo hecho y simplemente me fui –finalizó, asqueado consigo mismo-. Si tan solo me hubiera quedado… o regresado por ella…

-Si esa prisión era todo lo que todos ustedes dijeron que era, puede que no salieras vivo de ahí –replicó Katara-. Puede que la hubieras puesto en más peligro si lo hacías. Puede que haya sido más seguro para ella el hecho de que no regresaras y provocaras otro ataque.

-Todavía lamento haberla dejado…

Katara lo miró fijamente por un momento. Arrugó los ojos con determinación.

-Aunque no es como si no puedes salvarla –señaló-. Jet… no puedo salvar a Jet… no puedo meterme a hurtadillas en una prisión y no puedo recuperarlo arrebatándoselo a los guardias. Devolver el equilibrio al mundo _no lo traerá de vuelta…_ -susurró con los ojos aguándosele una vez más-. Pero tú… tú aún puedes _salvar_ a Mai –sonrió esperanzadoramente-. Incluso si no es ahora… incluso si no es mañana o en algún otra fuga, una vez que derrotemos al Señor del Fuego, tú puedes salvarla.

Zuko encaró la mirada de Katara.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que ella me aceptara de vuelta…?

Ella cabeceó.

-Si ella te ama, te perdonará. No lo dudo.

El príncipe de ojos ámbar pareció reticente a aceptar su respuesta.

-Si tú fueras mi novia –indicó de repente-. Y hubiera terminado contigo por carta, luego te hubiera encerrado en una celda la próxima vez que te veo y te dejara atrás en la prisión más segura de la Nación del Fuego _con mi hermana_… ¿me perdonarías? –cuestionó, desafiante.

Katara pensó por un instante.

-Él se aprovechó de mi cariño. Se aprovechó de mi confianza. Casi acabó con una aldea inocente, atacó a mi mejor amigo, y amenazó a mi hermano. Puede que no lo haya conocido por mucho tiempo, pero aún así rompió mi corazón, Zuko –le contó-… y nunca lo perdoné.

-¿Qué? –escupió Zuko. Frunció el ceño al tiempo que tensaba la boca y cruzaba pisando con fuerza el pasillo arrojando los brazos en el aire-. ¿Cómo puedes decir todas esa cosas y luego confesarme que nunca ni siquiera perdonaste a Je…?

-_No_ tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo –le recordó Katara con frialdad-. Nunca _tendré_ la oportunidad de hacerlo… -agregó-. Lo perdí antes de tener la oportunidad de perdonarlo. ¡Ella casi te perdió! Ella sabe cómo se siente saber que quizás no lo logres ¡Ella te perdonará!

Él tragó el bulto en su garganta mirando a través del pasillo a la maestra agua cubierta de rojo. Parecía tan segura de su decisión.

-¿Lo... lamentas tanto?

-Puede que no haya sido el indicado, pero, al final, era un amigo... si tan solo hubiera tenido más tiempo… le hubiera dicho que lo perdonaba –Katara le ofreció una sonrisa agridulce-. Si ella te importa, no la pierdas. Ve y sálvala en cuanto puedas.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Katara.

-A ti –asintió, empezando a regresar a la casa-. Por escucharme...

-Entonces... ¿Jet fue tu primer enamoramiento o algo así? –preguntó Zuko cuando ella pasó por su lado. Tropezó un poco con sus pies antes de recuperar rápidamente la compostura.

-Bueno… realmente no había conocido muchos otros chicos de mi edad que no fueran Sokka y Aang… Haru… es Haru… -no completó la frase, sonrojándose con vergüenza. Encaró su mirada al detenerse en la entrada-. ¿Es Mai el tuyo?

-Sí… -sonrió estúpidamente-. Supongo… -Katara sonrió ligeramente de oreja a oreja.

-Eso es casi romántico, Zuko –rió ahogadamente mientras el rostro de él enrojecía-. ¿Quién diría que el tipo que nos perseguía por el mundo era todo un blandengue con su primer amor? –se giró hacia la puerta y entró-. ¡Buenas noches! ¡Nos vemos en la mañana!

-Sí... –Zuko se sonrojó al levantar la cabeza y dedicarle un pequeño saludo-. Buenas noches… -la maestra agua desapareció dentro de la casa y Zuko se recostó contra la columna, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro teñido de rosa, mirando fijamente el lugar donde ella había estado parada. Podía sentir la familiar y repentina oleada de emoción en el estómago y escuchaba las pulsaciones aceleradas de su corazón latiéndole en la oreja.

Lentamente, el pensamiento alboreó en él y la sonrisa de su rostro se derritió lentamente. Por ese breve momento que había estado sonriendo y sonrojándose sus pensamientos _no habían estado_ en su ex novia encarcelada. Habían estado completamente concentrados en la maestra agua que le deseaba simplemente buenas noches.

* * *

_Varios días después, en el Palacio Real de la Nación del Fuego._

No había visto a Katara esa mañana, lo que era bastante raro. Usualmente, tan pronto como él despertaba, ella ya estaba golpeando su puerta, diciéndole que era hora de cambiar sus vendas y revisar su herida. Honestamente, Sokka había estado en lo cierto al decir que ella era del tipo maternal. Mientras se hacían las preparaciones para su coronación, ella había permanecido a su lado.

Las únicas veces que se había ido de su lado durante el día era pasar tiempo con sus amigos o con su abuelo. Zuko se encogió ante el recuerdo del viejo de cabello blanco y sus fulminantes miradas críticas. Miraba a Zuko como si no fuese lo suficientemente bueno como para su preciosa nieta se ocupara de él.

Hasta donde sabía, solo era un padre sobre protector, pero ni que eso le afectara. Después de todo, él y Katara eran solo amigos. Incluso si ella le realizaba curaciones diarias sobre su herida con sus manos suaves y cálidas o le cambiase delicadamente sus vendas, sin estremecerse ni una vez ante la cicatriz que había debajo. Era lo que los amigos hacían, especialmente cuando un amigo recibía la descarga de un relámpago por el otro.

Lo que era otra razón para que lo encontrara raro. ¿Dónde estaba Katara y su tazón de agua? ¿Dónde estaba Katara con su canasta de vendas nuevas? En vez de eso, había encontrado la canasta al lado de su cama, junto a un tazón de cerámica con agua y una esponja. Una _esponja._ ¿Acaso ella tenía alguna idea de lo mucho que una simple esponja irritaba su herida? Tendría que hablar con ella sobre eso la próxima vez que la viera.

Le tomó el triple de tiempo simplemente ponerse las vendas él solo y esperó que tuviera una buena razón para abandonarlo a merced de sus mediocres habilidades de vendaje esa mañana. Ningún hombre debería vendar sus propias heridas, especialmente cuando el cuerpo le dolía con cada movimiento.

Siseando para sí, finalmente se las arregló para pasar un brazo por la manga de su camisa después de envolver las vendas alrededor de sí firmemente. Le había tomado cuatro intentos, pero al menos no se caerían cuando se moviera. Escuchó la puerta más allá de su recámara abrirse y pensó que sería Katara viniendo a verificar. Probablemente no confiaba que pudiera vendarse solo después de todo.

Antes de que cayera en la cuenta que era alguien más, otra voz familiar sonó. Volteó su cabeza bruscamente, ignorando el dolor que eso disparó en su cuello al hacerlo. Agrandó los ojos.

-¿Mai? –estúpidamente, preguntó cómo había salido de prisión. Sonaba como algo que Sokka diría.

La joven lo rodeó y lo envolvió con sus brazos. Fácilmente respondió su pregunta y después lo besó. Era cálido y familiar… pero ya no tan satisfactorio.

-Todavía estoy enojada –afirmó, ayudándolo con su bata-. Pero enviaste por mí… -sonrió, mirándolo afectuosamente-. Pensé que quizás te habías olvidado de mí… pero mi tío recibió tu carta.

-Mi carta… -Zuko se calló asintiendo inexpresivamente. Él nunca escribió una carta.

Tendría sentido más tarde, después de su coronación. Mai estaba a su lado, hablando con la animada acróbata convertida en guerrero, Ty Lee, mientras se mezclaban con la gente en la "fiesta recepción" de post coronación, como Sokka la había llamado.

Fue entonces cuando él pasó junto a ella. Fue un momento fugaz y nada más que sus ropas se rozaron. Una respiración caliente susurró en su oído.

-Puedes agradecerme después…

Sus ojos se apuraron hasta el dueño de la voz, solo para encontrar a dos sonrientes ojos azules antes de que desaparecieran en la multitud. Su ritmo cardíaco empezó a acelerarse mientras estaba parado allí, atónito. Estaba seguro de eso ahora e inseguro de qué hacer.

Ahí estaba, tomado de la mano con su primer de amor… pero mirando fijamente al segundo.

* * *

**N/A** – Ah, vamos… ¿realmente creían que se desharían tan fácilmente de mí? Tarde o temprano, el babeo cerebral vendrá. ¡Esto es para Ebontien! Lo siento, estoy un poco oxidada para escribir cosas de Avatar. Gracias por leer y darme un poquito de su tiempo.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Nick y muchas otras personas y la trama es de la querida DamageCtrl. _

_¡Hola gente!_

_Les gustó, no rompí mucho el texto, ¿verdad? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, da esperanza, ¿no? Jaja, yo tengo mi propia teoría al respecto. Ya la verán un día, jaja, cuando decida sacarla a la luz._

_¿Reviews? _

_MTBlack_


End file.
